Dominance
by Kyzano
Summary: Three prompts, Chips, purple and bathrobe. How did I do it? Click to find out! Lime NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoKiba, ShikaTem.


**•** **Pairing(s)/fandom:** NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoKiba, ShikaTem.  
**• Prompt(s) used:** Bathrobe, purple, and chips.  
**• WARNINGS:** M for heavily implied sexual situations. I wrote a lime people!  
**• Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruto. If I did then NejiTen would have happened already. Like, REALLY already.

* * *

_'Neji I have something to show you.'_

The prodigy male Hyuuga closed his eyes as he walked along the familiar path to Tenten's home. It had been almost two years since the duo had seen one another. Missions and the fact that they were both ANBU were to blame for this. And oh how Neji had hated it. During this time he found himself missing his brown eyed training partner. So when he had gotten a letter from the one female that had been plaguing his thoughts for as long as he had missed her, the now twenty one year old had accepted at once.

Neji never believed in proverbs or those cliché metaphors. But he had to admit, not that he would ever do so out loud, that his heart had grown fonder of his brown eyed sparring partner in her absence. He shook his head, now was not the time for reminiscing the past. For he had arrived at Tenten's door. And he was hearing laughter?

"You lose Sasuke-teme! Pay up!"

That was the voice of Naruto Uzumaki. His two year training trip long since over and he had fulfilled his promise to his pink haired team mate. The Uchiha was currently in an on again off again relationship with the medical kunoichi. If Neji recalled correctly the two were currently on good terms, of course the Hyuuga only knew this because of the idle gossip he heard in the ANBU headquarters. Uzumaki had married his cousin a few months ago. How the blonde haired idiot had managed to convince Hiashi-sama to let him marry Hinata-sama was something that would forever baffle the male Hyuuga.

Shaking his head Neji knocked on the door.

"You expecting someone Tenten?" That was Yamanaka's voice. Was his ex-team mate having a party?

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd be here this early!" The now matured voice of his former sparring partner brought back several memories as the door opened. Neji was glad he had long since mastered his emotional capabilities. Otherwise he was positive that he would be in shock.

His partner had changed, and only for the better. "Ohhh! That kind of company!" There was a bit of laughter and giggles.

"Shut it Ino!" Tenten bit back angrily.

"I can come back later if it is an inconvenient-"

"No no! It's fine. Come on in Neji." Tenten smiled as she moved to allow him in.

Nodding to the weapons mistress Neji walked into the house. Turns out that Tenten had more then a few guests over. Uchiha, Haruno, Uzumaki, Hinata-sama, Yamanaka, Inazuka, Nara, and Sabaku.

"Holy shit it's the iceblock!"

"Oh lay off Temari. He's not that bad." Tenten shook her head as she returned to the table.

"Right, he only puts my boyfriend to shame." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn."

"Guys lay off the Hyuuga."

"Fine fine we'll leave your boytoy alone."

Tenten glared at Ino. "It's the first time I've seen him in over two years Ino."

That got some surprised looks from around the table. "Whoa, okay I'm backing off… for now."

Neji frowned. Something was… "Ah! But he's not dressed right!"

"He didn't know. Hell I didn't know he'd come by this early." Tenten shook her head.

"Care to enlighten me as to why I am dressed improperly?" He asked.

"That's right you're out of the loop! Once a month the old rookie nine,"

"And the old Team Gai." Tenten cut in.

"And the old Team Gai, get together for a meal and some games. This month it was Tenten's turn to host." Ino explained to the confused, not that it showed, Hyuuga.

"This does not explain why I am dressed improperly."

"We decided to dress like we did as Genin!" Naruto half shouted with that grin on his face.

Looking around Neji realized that the man was right. Everyone had found a larger version of their old clothing. Naruto with that horribly orange jumpsuit, Sasuke with the blue and black, Sakura with her red.. outfit. Hinata had her old jacket, though it fit her much better now, Kiba with that unruly outfit of his, Temari with her old fishnets and oversized fan, though it was leaning against the wall, Shikamaru hadn't changed much since his Genin days, but that was to be expected of the lazy shinobi. Ino had once again donned her revealing purple get up and Tenten had her pink Chinese shirt and black ninja pants. Neji had to admit that his team mate filled it out a lot better then she used to. Not that he cared or anything.

"Hn." His pale eyes had also picked up poker chips on the table. Were they gambling? He sent a glance to his old team mate.

"Sorry Neji. You were never around to invite." The woman shrugged a light blush on her face.

"Enough explaining! Hyuuga pull up a chair and join us." Temari all but demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. So they were gambling.

"Come on Hyuuga! Live a little!" Kiba boasted and Neji smirked. _'Why not?'_

He went over and sat down beside the man. "I'm in."

There was a few cheers to that statement and Neji just shook his head as the cards were dealt.

"What game?"

"Hold 'em." Tenten replied glancing at her cards, Neji smirked. This was going to be easy.

He was given some chips and then the game began.

Neji couldn't believe it. He, and everyone else, had been beaten by Tenten. _**Tenten!**_ What happened to his innocent team mate?

"Ahh shit! Well played Tenten!" Temari congratulated. Though it was more out of respect then anything else.

Neji had found out a few things while playing the game. Temari and Shikamaru were dating and the fan user had moved into an apartment with the shadow user. Ino and Kiba were steadily dating and from the sounds of things the two were still as energetic as ever. Tenten was single, she got teased about it by the rest of the females, something which set Neji both at ease and excited him. Tenten was single, that meant he didn't have to kill anyone and he had a chance to claim her as his own. The thought brought a smirk to his lips.

Tenten smiled and everyone paid up. All in all Tenten had a close to a small fortune. She laughed. "Thank you, thank you."

"How on earth did you get so good at this game?" Ino demanded to know.

"After sparring with Neji for the better part of my life, I learned how to read people reaaaallly well."

"Well no wonder!" Temari spoke for everyone with that.

Tenten could only grin as she stood and begun cleaning up. Though Tenten held considerable skill Neji had to admit that he had been distracted for most if not all of the game. With Tenten sitting right across from him it made things… a little tense. He wondered if she was oblivious to it. He wasn't. He wanted the weapons mistress, wanted her badly.

As everyone helped clean up Neji found his eyes drifting to Tenten more often then not. She had aged well in the past two years. The way she moved was with grace and precision, her body was toned and sculpted but not overly so. Neji just wanted to…

"See ya next month Tenten!" Temari called as she and Shikamaru headed out of her home.

"Bye! Don't forget you're hosting!" She called back with a wave.

"Been fun Tenten but Tsunade-sensei expects me up early tomorrow." Sakura said giving her friend a hug. Tenten returned the gesture and shook Sasuke's hand afterwards.

"Good luck tomorrow." Tenten nodded. The Uchiha must have a mission tomorrow.

"Hn. Thanks, and well played." He nodded to her and then those two left as well.

"Well I think we've stayed long enough. Come on Kiba. Let's go home."

"Coming Ino! Good game Tenten. I'll clean you out next time!" Kiba promised with a grin.

"Bring it Kiba! I'll beat you every time." Both laughed and shared a hug before that pair went off.

"Naruto-kun we need to get going. We meet with my father tomorrow."

"Ah! Of course! Bye guys we'll see you soon!" Naruto waved.

Hinata grinned and hugged her friend. "See you soon Tenten."

Tenten grinned to her friend. "Thanks for helping me clean up Hinata."

"It was my pleasure Tenten." Hinata smiled as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

As the two left Hinata glanced over at Neji. "Good luck Neji-nii-san."

Neji blinked. Luck? Luck with what?

As Tenten waved bye to the last of her friends Neji waited a moment after she had closed the door. "So what is it you wanted to show me?"

Her eyes lit up a moment, as if she were remembering why the pale eyed man had come to her home in the first place. "Ah! Thanks for reminding me. I'll go and get it." She said with a nod as she briskly walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Neji had never been a curious man but he found himself having to refrain from using his bloodline to find out what it was.

"Neji! Can you come up here?"

The man inwardly groaned but silently complied nonetheless.

"What do you think of my bathrobe?"

The steadily mounting tension that had sparked to life the moment he'd first seen her in two years was fighting against his will, his sanity. The very sight of his old team mate leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom in nothing more then an open black silk bathrobe had short circuited his mind. His eyes travelled along her body, my God how had he never realised how toned she really was? Had he been blind in all those sparring sessions with her? He wanted to kick himself for ignoring Tenten in this way for so long. He was supposed to be a genius. How had he never noticed how utterly sexy she was? The ever familiar bindings on her chest the only cover, though they were considerably larger then what he remembered them being, on her upper torso, a pair of small black panties that covered her maiden hood.

And so the great Hyuuga prodigy stood there, his mouth slightly agape, as his mind completely blank for the first time in his life.

When he didn't answer she tilted her head a bit, her neck becoming slightly more exposed as she did so. "Well Neji?" He voice was laced with the pure essence of seduction. Tenten had wanted the pale eyed shinobi for nearly as long as she had known him. The years spent apart had only made her feelings more intense. It was a bit unfair but Tenten really didn't care. She was using most of what she had been taught about the art of seduction on her old team mate. From the way she stood to the way her voice sounded when she spoke. Everything was planned, everything was perfect.

Neji never stood a chance.

His iron fisted control snapped like a badly forged kunai.

Grabbing his ex-team mates' wrists he pinned her up against the wall just inside her room right next to the door with a thud, his lips crashing onto hers as he sought for primal dominance. Grasping both wrists in a hand she felt the fingertips of his other slide down her chest pulling down her bindings, which quickly slipped to the floor freeing her breasts. Tenten shuddered as he palmed one of them. She broke the kiss staring at the Hyuuga a moment before pushing back against him getting her back off the wall for a moment before she was roughly pushed back against it. But Tenten would not give in so easily. She tried again almost kicking off the wall forcing them more in the center of her room.

Neji was only getting more and more aroused by her defiance. He had always liked that in Tenten. But he would win, just as he always had in their spars. Using his free hand he slipped the bathrobe off her shoulders as it joined the long forgotten bindings on the floor. Tenten got a hand free and pushed his chest roughly sending him back, the back of his knees hitting the edge of her bed forcing him to sit.

Now that she had both hands free Tenten drew a kunai, Neji always wondered where she kept all those weapons hidden, pouncing on top of the Hyuuga she cut his shirt open. A lust driven fury spark in his eyes. Grabbing Tenten's arms he flipped the two of them so that he was now pinning her. He bit onto the side of her neck eliciting a groan from the woman beneath him. Neji wanted to hear the sound again, hear that sound and more.

Though her mind was quickly fogging with passion Tenten was not done fighting for dominance yet. She pressed herself up against the man above her, she was pinned on her chest, and grinded against his hips. The sharp intake of air was a small personal victory of the weapon mistress.

Neji's mind was no longer driven by the logical constraints he lived his life by. No, it was driven by a far more primal need. He sucked hard at the skin on her neck making sure to leave a mark, the world would know that this woman belonged to him! Him and him alone! Releasing her for a moment she pushed harder up against him forcing the both of them to stand. He wrapped an arm around her waist, reaching up with a hand to massage one of her breasts again. Nipping and sucking at the contour of her neck. She would yield to him.

Tenten could barely remember who she was anymore. The carnal instincts were the things that kept her moving, kept her defying the man behind her. She gasped as his hand once again came up and groped at her breast. Reaching back with a hand, her other was still confined by his, she used the kunai she had refused to drop to cut his belt. Without the support his pants fell, she didn't need to look to know that Neji had a hard on pressing against his boxers, begging to be let out of the fabric prison and to be used. With a flick of her wrist she threw the kunai somewhere into her room away from them as she squirmed against the heated flesh of the body behind her.

Neji groaned deeply as he felt her skilled fingers wrap around his length. It wasn't enough! He wanted them against his manhood, not the fabric that was holding it back and very quickly becoming painful! With a near growl Neji all but threw Tenten onto her bed. Pinning her a moment after he ground his hips against hers, delighting in the fact that she was already aroused and wet beneath him.

Tenten yielded.

There would be other times in which she would once again fight to dominate him. But for right now she gave herself over to the heat that was consuming her, making her pant and wreathe under his touch. She needed this, she needed him!

"Neji!" The sound of his name coming from her lips as she yielded to his dominance tore apart the few fragments of rationality that remained within his mind. His lover wanted him, needed his flesh to rid the burning desire that smouldered within her own.

It was a need that Neji was more then willing to satisfy.

As the two lay together in each other's arm, no longer panting from exertion but merely resting together in their warmth Tenten nuzzled Neji's chest. The primal lust no longer commanding their actions.

"You never answered my question." She playfully chided.

"Hn." The pale eyed man open his pupil-less orbs to glance at the woman he now called his lover.

"Did you like my bathrobe?"

Neji thought for a moment then closed his eyes as a smirk donned his lips. "You look better without it."

* * *

Gods! I want to smack him for that last line! Damnit Neji! Haha anyway please do enjoy this oneshot!

Kyzano


End file.
